Shinjin Ningen
Shinjin Ningen (Godly Mortal) is a delinquent high school student from Karakura Town. He was in danger of failing all of his classes and would routinely show up covered in bruises and cuts causing many to believe he was out fighting gangs all day. In reality he possessed the ability to see into the Spirit World and took it upon himself to aid lost souls, even if this meant fighting Hollows. One day he got in over his head and a Hollow killed him, turning him into one of the lost souls he had been protecting. Before the Hollow could eat him a Soul Reaper appeared and saved him, causing him to begin a journey through the Spirit World. Appearance Shinjin is of a large stature with an athletic build. He has short blonde hair though the tips are a dark brown, and blue eyes. He initially wore the school uniform, a white button up shirt and gray slacks, though with the shirt untucked. After dying and becoming a Soul Reaper he began wearing a shihakshou, though his lacked a sleeve on the right arm, the one he tended to manifest his Spiritual Manipulation through. After losing his arm and having it healed he starts wearing bandages along it to remind himself of his wound. Personality History Powers and Abilities Spiritual Manipulation: '''Shinjin's most notable ability and the one he used to fight Hollows before his death. Shinjin, as well as several other members of his family, have the ability to augment their physical abilities by directly infusing their Spiritual energy into their physical bodies. Shinjin's favored use of this was to concentrate his power into his fists to amplify his punches. This manifested in a dark blue fire like aura around his lower arms that acts as both a coating of microscopic blades and an armor to protect his arms. '''High Spiritual Energy: As a normal Human Shinjin's spiritual energy was such that he was sometimes mistaken as a low ranking Soul Reaper by the Hollow he fought. After becoming a Soul Reaper he was tested and shown to be equal in power to a 5th Seat one he obtained Shikai. As that was his last formal contact with the Soul Society his current level of power is unknown, however he has been shown to be able to fight on par with the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Inhuman Durability: When hit with an attack that was created to dissolve the particles that make up a spiritual being Shinjin only lost his right arm. The same attack reduced several Soul Reapers that were more powerful than him to dust. The source of this inhuman level of resistance to damage is unknown, however his father claimed that his name bears more significance than anyone realizes. Zanpakuto Kyōbō '(凶暴''Violent) is Shinjin's Zanpakuto gained after he obtains Soul Reaper powers post mortem. Kyobo originally manifested as an, in Shinjin's own words "incredibly boring sword". It took the form of a standard katana with a rectangular tsuba and blue hilt wrappings. Once he obtained Shikai it lost its physical form and now manifests as an extension of his spiritual energy. '''Shikai: Activated with the command "Rage eternally" Kyobo breaks down into pure energy and fuses with his Spiritual Energy, amplifying it well beyond its natural limits. It increases the power of his ability to manipulate his Spiritual power to the point where he can extend it away from himself into weapon form. He prefers to use it in the form of katana esque sword, however he has also on occasion used it in the form of a bow and even a larger two handed sword. Despite its seemingly kido like nature given its state of existence Kyobo has been classified as a purely combat Zanpakuto as all it does is amplify an already existing fighting technique. Trivia